1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a string for a musical instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
Strings for musical instruments usually have a continuous core of steel wire, steel rope, natural fiber (usually sheep or cow gut), synthetic material (monofilic or multifilic with many individual fibers), or a combination of these materials. The core is frequently surrounded by a web covering of one or more wires of metal or another material. At the end portions, the web covering of wire is usually replaced by a web covering of silk or textile material. However, the string may also consist only of the core itself, for example, of steel wire in the case of the high E string of the violin or the high strings in the case of the steel string guitar, or of gut in the case of the pure gut string of high E string of the violin.
When manufacturing and dimensioning strings or string cores, there are requirements of a contradictory nature. The first requirement concerns the tensile strength of the core which must be as high as possible, so that the core can bear the loads which occur when the string is mounted on the musical instrument and when playing on the musical instrument. In contrast, there is the requirement for a satisfactory sound of the string which is only produced if the core is under a high tension which frequently is at the border of the stress at break. Musicians frequently demand strings which sound very clearly and loudly and respond quickly. However, there are limits to the realization of these demands because of the danger of rupture of the string. This danger of rupture is especially high in the area of the tuning mechanism which includes the tuning pegs around which the strings are wound several times. Because of the relatively small radius of the tuning peg and the unavoidable friction at the nut, an increased load acts on the string, wherein the stress in the string core at the tuning peg may be twice that of the stress in the remaining string core. In strings for string instruments, there is today a strong tendency to stay away from the steel core and to use string cores of fibers of synthetic or mineral materials or combinations thereof which sound similar to natural gut. These materials have a significantly higher notch sensitivity than the traditional steel strings, so that the compromise in dimensioning the core becomes even more difficult, or constructions which sound very good may become impossible to realize because of the danger of rupture. Accordingly, for reducing the notch tension in the areas of the ends of the strings, these end areas are covered in the conventional manner by a web covering of textile or silk threads and, adjacent these areas covered with web covering of textile or silk threads, the metal portion of the string is covered by a web covering of metal wire. However, especially in modern strings with cores of synthetic and mineral fibers, this conventional protection of the core is insufficient.
In addition, EP 0 120 363 A2 discloses so-called end heads for fastening to the ends of the string. These end heads serve for securing the string to the fastening elements of the musical instrument. This document additionally shows conventional loop-shaped configurations of the end of the string. For this purpose, the end of the string including the core of the string is folded over in the shape of a loop and is twisted onto the string. Strings with end heads are also disclosed in GB-Patent 237,342.
It is an important object of the present invention to provide a string for a musical instrument which better meets the afore-mentioned contradictory requirements of such a string, and which particularly reduces the danger of rupture of the string in the end portion thereof.
In accordance with the present invention, at least at one end of the sound-generating portion of the string, a mounting portion is attached for extending the sound-generating portion of the string and for connecting the string to the musical instrument, wherein the sound-generating portion and the mounting portion are of different materials.
The string can be attached to the tuning mechanism or the string holder of the musical instrument by means of the mounting portion which is provided at one end or at both ends of the string. This mounting portion, which does not have any influence on the sound of the string, may be of a material which is compatible with the notch tension and may have practically any dimension. For example, the mounting portion may be of a steel wire, while the sound-generating portion has a core of synthetic material or a mineral fiber or a combination thereof. For fastening the mounting portion to the sound-generating portion, a hose piece of fabric may be provided, wherein the mounting portion as well as the sound-generating portion extend into the hose piece. This hose piece of fabric may be manufactured by bobbin lacing or by braiding and may have such a diameter that it automatically contracts when a tensile stress acts on the two connected portions, so that the two portions are secured against separation. The connection may additionally be secured by an adhesive.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, the mounting portion itself is composed of a hose of fabric wherein the end of the sound-generating portion of the string extends into one side of the hose. This hose, in turn, may be constructed in such a way that it automatically is clamped against the inserted end of the sound-generating portion when a tensile stress occurs and/or the connection may be manufactured or secured by means of an adhesive.
In accordance with an advantageous feature, the rope-shaped or hose-shaped mounting portion is constructed so as to be flexible and to extend the sound-generating portion which is also flexible.
The end heads known in the prior art merely serve to fasten the string at the appropriate fastening elements of the musical instrument; however, they do not constitute an extension of the sound-generating portion in the free area of the string which extends between the fastening elements of the musical instrument.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of the disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the drawing and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention.